Naruto Sakura Story
by AMV.maker
Summary: Naruto and Sakura have been through alot and now are watching and caring for Konohamaru. Will this new closeness unveil feelings hidden from each other read on naruxsaku slight naruOC... AN i know that the first couple of chaps suck i am workin on it
1. BAKA

A Naruto Sakura Story

A/N: hey anyone reading this, this is an experiment of mine and I want you all to tell me what you think this story is going to be mostly made by the readers. At the end of each chapter I am going to give a question I will update within two days time in order to please readers but please don't forget to review.

(Caution may have bad grammar)

It was a sunny day in the hidden leaf and everything seemed quiet until

_BAM_

We join Naruto now semiconscious from the beautiful pink haired Sakura "BAKA!!!" is all that she had to say as she had caught him in the women's side of the Konoha bath houses. Naruto lands some 300 feet (A/N I m American) away dazed and really confused.

_What did I do this time Sakura-Chan?_

The way Naruto saw things he was doing her a favor. Sakura had always been Naruto's crush and one love but when ever around her he always seemed to get hurt (more emotional than physical. Surprising no?) From Naruto's POV he was just walking along looking for the ero-sannin when he saw Sakura walking down the same path he was.

"Oi, Sakura-Chan, how are you." Naruto asked

With a groan she responded "just tired Naruto, Tsunade-sensei made me work really hard today so I am just going to head to the bath house."

"Ok, Sakura-Chan I am going to get some ramen see ya later on." Naruto said patting his belly.

Once they said their byes something told Naruto that ero-sannin was at the bath house "I better go find that ero-sannin before he sees Sakura.

Naruto sped off to find the perverted sage and soon found him in a tree with his telescope to see all the women naked in the bath house and took note for his new book.

"ero-sannin, get out of here hasn't baa-Chan taught you not to come here anymore?!" naruto said appearing behind Jiraiya. "Ahhh Naruto, perfect timing if I do say so."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your sweetheart just walked into the bath house," passing the telescope to naruto.

"Ero-sannin I would never do that to Sakura-Chan." Naruto said

"Well if you won't then I guess I will." Jiraiya egged naruto on and knew that he would get naruto to the point that Naruto wanted to hit him. "ohhh," Jiriaya began "it seems like those charka enhanced punches aren't the only thing sakura and tsunade have in common. Looks like in a few years she could rival tusnades rack size."

"AHHHHHH. Don't talk about Sakura like that." Naruto was furious and ran across the tree branch they shared to punch Jiraiya. "Too slow" Jiraiya used a replacement jutsu and turned into a log "compliments of your kakashi-sensei THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN." Once the proper hand sign was made and shoved into Naruto's ass "Ahhh" naruto shouted in pain as he flew in the air towards you guessed it. The bath house. Once he landed with a thump his life less body was soon found my many of the female citizens and ninja all screaming they woke naruto up.

_Oh kami no_

Looking up he saw Sakura right in front of him wearing a very skimpy towel "BAKA!!" She screamed hitting him and sending him to were we began

_Why do I have a feeling it is going to just be one of those days? _Naruto thought lying face down on the ground.

So what did you all think?

This is my first attempt at a fan fic and I hope you all liked it. As I said before up top I want your Intel on what you think should happen next so here is the question for the next story

What should happen to naruto now?

Explain to sakura

Go find ero-sannin and do something worse than the 'thousand years of pain' technique

Annoy tsunade baa-chan

Or other

Readers enjoy and review


	2. Slight filler

A/N: second chapter and i made sure to double the length i hope you enjoy and i know i will need reviewer help in the near future

naruto: come on, on with the story already

me: shut up or i make you gay in this story

naruto:...

Sakura: may i say the disclamer michael-kun

me: sure Sakura-Chan

Naruto: NANI!? hey i thought me and sakura are together in this fic

me: (wraps arm around sakura) Just say the discaimer dear

Sakura: Michael-kun doesn't own naruto

* * *

_Poke poke_

"Naruto-neesan, Naruto-neeeeeessaaaaan." Konohamaru said while poking Naruto with a near by stick. Naruto groaned still face down on the ground. "konohamaru what are you doing here?"

"The real question is what are YOU doing here? You have been like this for 20 minutes."

"Man, Sakura-Chan is really getting strong. He he." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head while sitting up.

"Naruto-neesan what did you do this time?" Konohamaru asked.

"Well you see…"

* * *

As Naruto explained to Konohamaru over at the bath house Sakura and the other konoichi (idk the spelling) were all relaxing the group consisted of Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura. 

The girls had a conversation the subject of relationships came up. All the girls seemed to be hooked up; Ino with Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji, Hinata and Kiba too. Sakura seemed to be the only one without a love life and this made her feel like the odd one in the group.

Once all the girls finished talking about their relationships they all turned to Sakura thinking she had some guy that she liked at least, but everyone was disappointed that she didn't have anyone special.

"Say Hinata when did you get over Naruto anyway?" Ino questioned.

The Hyuuga heiress began. "Well all of you seem to know that I had the most obvious crush on Konoha's blonde haired ninja, but the more I chased the more I became hopeless that he would never know how I felt about him. The truth is that it wasn't real love but more admiration then anything else. Naruto he has been able to show people the light when they are immersed in darkness. He showed Garra-sama that killing isn't the only reason to live and look at him now the Kazekage of the sand village. Or during the Chuunin exams he gave me the courage to face Neji-niisan. Naruto… even if I did everything the show him that I loved him I know that his heart belongs to someone else."

This short story the girls just looked at her they were amazed at two things one that she didn't stutter at all, and two Hinata knew gossip that Ino didn't know, and Ino had to didn't know EVERYTHING related to gossip had to by law pass by her( well girls non-written laws anyway).

"I have to side on you with this one Hinata," Tenten said "There was a HUGE difference between the before and after the Chuunin exams with Neji. Before all he could talk about was 'fate this fate that' but after the exams when naruto seriously beat his ass Neji actually loosened up if only by a hair it was still a big difference. Hmmm, I am going too have to thank blondie in the future I think that ass whoopin' Neji-kun ass stirred up the feelings he had for me and now we are like this." She sighed. Just thinking of her 'Neji-kun' transformation.

"Hinata," sakura began "yes Sakura." Hinata said "Who is it that Naruto is in love with?"

"That sakura is for me to know and you to find out." Hinata said with a smirk splashing Sakura with some water.

"Take this Hinata." Sakura said as all the girls joined in splashing each other with water while screeching and screaming with glee.

* * *

In the forest were naruto's head made a small crater on his crash landing we find naruto still talking to Konohamaru. 

"…and that's what happened, Konohamaru." Naruto finished his story.

"Neesan, why don't you just explain this to Sakura-neechan?"

"I just wanna give her some time to cool off that is all." Rubbing Konohamaru head messing up his hair Naruto continued. "You will learn these things when you love a violent woman one of these days Konohamaru."

Trying to fix his hair Konohamaru removed his surrogate brother's hand "Naruto-neesan, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Konohamaru, anything, what is it?"

"How do you know when you are in love?" Naruto was a little shocked at his question but answered it to the best of his abilities.

"Konohamaru, as I was growing up I had no family, one to care for me I was on my own. Then Iruka-sensei came into my life as well as old man-hokage. Next was you and my team. Soon all of the rookie nine, the thing is love for me was a feeling that can only be described as a feeling of fulfillment, happiness, and just something that cannot be described, all into one indescribable emotion. The thing is that when you are in love you will know though sometimes it will take a while you will know you are in love. Why ask you think you have someone special on your mind?"

Turning a shade of pink in his face Konohamaru "well you see its Moegi, she is on my same team and I really like her I wanted to know if it was love or not."

"Well like I said before, you will know when you are in love."

Standing up naruto brushed off any dirt he had on his cloths. "later Konohamaru I think I have given Sakura enough time to chill so I am going to find her."

"Good luck Naruto-neesan." Konohamaru said as they both took off in opposite directions. _Now where are you Sakura-chan?_

The girls separated and soon Ino and Sakura were walking down the dirt path thinking about what to do with their time.

* * *

"Hey sakura, what do you think about Naruto?" Ino said sparking a conversation as the two walked aimlessly down the path. 

"Well he is a lot better than when were first started off as team 7. He uses to be so annoying, idiotic, and seemed to never run out of energy. But this new naruto seems to have some maturity, he isn't as hyper as before, and since Sasuke has left us he has always been there by my side with that goofy grin of his and kind words." Ino listened intently at what Sakura was telling her. It seemed like sakura was now revealing to herself what she should have seen much longer ago. "He is smarter, stronger, cares, and yet he does his absolute best to keep me from frowning." Ino's thoughts were_ has she figured out yet that the idiot loves her? Could she be as hard headed as Naruto is sometimes? Maybe she just doesn't want to admit it to herself yet, like she is still hanging on to Sasuke._

Sakura had just finished listing all about naruto and looked at Ino who seemed to be in though. "Ino, he Ino-pig wake up would ya." Sakura said. "Sorry about that…hey I thought we gave on that name calling a while ago forehead? Hey Sakura you aint doing anything tonight, right?" Ino asked

"No, Why Ino?"

"Was just wondering if you would wanna go out to eat tonight with me?"

"Sure Ino, where to?"

"There is this new sushi place neat the ramen shop and I have been meaning to check it out. Did you wanna come with; tonight it is couples night half off the bill if you come with a date." Sakura sighed

"Ino you know I don't have a boyfriend or anything." She said with a saddened look in her eye.

"Then just grab Naruto I mean he is always asking you out anyway so let him take you on one."

"Alright Ino I'll see you later tonight I have to find naruto now." Sakura said leaving Ino walking alone.

_Hmm I wonder were naruto is?_

_**Try the forest he may still be knocked out from that punch. **_

_That baka has some explaining once I find him_

_A/N_

_Hey all this is a revision and i will be comming out with a new chapter soon so keep reading and reviewing_

_preview_

_sakura slams into someone as she looked for her 'date' "ow, sorry i didnt see you there." "its alright sakura-chan..."_


	3. EXPLAIN

Naruto: hey where is everyone

Naruto: Helllloooooo

Me (loud speaker): this is the voice of kami, I order you to say the disclaimer

Naruto: Ok this guy doesnt own Naruto, but I pwned Sasuke. lol

Me: Dobe

Naruto: WHAT...

* * *

Hopping from roof top to roof top Sakura searches for naruto

_Hmmm were could_ _he be?_

_**Why are we going on a date with that baka anyway?**_

_You again, (sighs) because… well I think it wouldn't hurt to take Naruto up on his offer once._

**_Yea and why the hell was he in the women's bath_**

_That too so were the hell could he be?_

Sakura had just began to walk on the busy dirt road and lost in thought slammed into someone.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attention." Sakura said rubbing her head while sitting on the ground.

"Sakura-Chan, sorry it is my fault. Actually I have been looking for you." Naruto leaned over with his hand out to help Sakura up.

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura said

"No problem Sakura-chan, I'll be there for you anytime." Naruto said rubbing that back of his head. "Hey Sakura,."

"Hai, Naruto?"

"Would you go for a walk with me for a bit I need to talk to you about something." Naruto asked.

"Sure Naruto I need to ask you something too."

"Ok Sakura-chan just take my hand." Naruto extended his hand like a handshake.

"Naruuutoooo."

"No hitting Sakura-chan it is a technique I learned please trust me."

"Alright no funny business."

After making the appropriate hand signs naruto changed the handshake like grip and pulled Sakura into a really close hug "NARU…" before sakura could finish yelling at Naruto , Sakura saw that the surroundings had completely changed from what was once a busy road is now a forest right next to the fourths head at hokage mountain.

"Sorry about that Sakura-chan but well I know you probably wouldn't let me hold you like that, but it was necessary for the technique." Naruto prepared himself for a hit but it never came.

"Wow" the one word that Sakura seemed to muster. The sun was setting and she was at the best spot to view it. Naruto tapped Sakura's shoulder, by pure instinct and reaction Sakura slams Naruto in the face.

"Ow, Sakura-chan that was uncalled for." Rubbing the lump that was swelling on his face on the ground with his legs crossed.

"Gomen naruto I wasn't paying attention it was just reaction." Sakura said this as she kneeled down to inspect Naruto's face. Sakura gathered charka in her hand and moved it over the swelled area. The swelled area soon disappeared and Sakura saw naruto in a way that she never really saw.

This Naruto was calm and quiet he didn't fidgit or twitch like the hyper and super energized kid she once knew. She saw his sparkling blue eyes, felt his soft golden blonde hair, hell she could even smell the scent of ramen on the guys body. Then Naruto spoke.

"Hmmm Sakura-chan that feels good." Naruto closed his eyes and smiled enjoying the sensation that was also healing the lump on his head.

"It is a new technique I have been working on to make a patients healing process better." Sakura said.

"Maybe I should get hurt more often?" Naruto said with a grin.

"Well you're going to have to do something seriously stupid to get me to do this again." When the job was done they both just sat together just taking in the sunset. Sitting side by side naruto now had his legs extended; hers swung to the side they both sat next to each other. Then naruto felt a weight on his shoulder, looking to the side he saw Sakura's head just resting there.

"Sakura-chan."

"Hai Naruto."

"I wanted to say that I was sorry about before."

"Huh" she rose her head a little to look at Naruto's face. She blushed a little realizing how close they were.

"Well before at the bath house and all you see…" naruto explained and she knew that it wasn't his fault and would have killed him then and there if he had taken a look at her when Jiraiya offered the telescope.

"ERO-SANNIN" Sakura said while making a fist.

"Easy Sakura-chan you can kill him tomorrow if you like."

"Naruto it's getting late do you wanna get something to eat."

"Like a date?"

"Sure why not."

Naruto looked confused and placed his hand on her forehead "Are you ok Sakura-chan, cause usually you put up a lot of resistance if I decide to call things with you dates."

"I know but Ino knows this place were couples pay half the bill tonight. So I might as well call it a 'date' since it is one." Sakura said

"Ok Sakura-chan," Naruto said with the big smile that Sakura had never seen.

_I guess he has really wanted to go out with me for a while._

_**Well duh didn't you notice his percistence?**_

_I was always busy talking to… Sauske.._

_**Your still hung up on him? **_

_Well…_

_**Shut up right now I am going to your heart to see who the hell you love.**_

_Why you_

"Saaakuraaaa-chaaann, hello you there?" Naruto was waving his hand in front of Sakura's face

"Ahh" Sakura screeched leaving her inner thoughts, and returning to reality. An ANBU ninja suddenly appears behind Naruto and Sakura,

"Hokge-sama would like to see you."

"Thanks well be there in a sec" Naruto got up and Naruto helped sakura up as the ANBU _poofed_ from existence.

"Uh Sakura-chan would you mind if I use that move again? I think it would get us to baachans faster."

"What is that technique anyway Naruto?"

"I'll tell you later lets go to baachan."

"Sure Naruto lets go."

Sakura gave naruto a friendly hug because the technique for multiple transport needed the passenger to be in a very close proximity to the user; the sudden embrace threw Naruto off balance and brought them to the ground.

_POOF_

They now end up in the hokages office naruto on the floor and Sakura on top.

"Thanks for the hug but could you get off me now?" naruto said not noticing they were in Tsunades office.

"So when did you two become an item?" Tsunade questioned

A/N

Poor Naruto how is he gonna explain this?

Oh well keep reading and keep reviewing

The next chapter I will give you all a story question to determine were this will go

Lee: FLAMES OF YOOOUUUTHHHHH

Me: damn it lee too early

Lee: who said that?

Me: Me you dumb ass now go run 200 laps round Konoha or Gai will be very disappointed

Lee: FLAMES OF YOOOUUUUTHHH

Me: God that guy annoys me

Sakura: Thanks for hiding me

Sakura: Send in more reviews


	4. New Assignment

ok all here is the big chapter i wked all night on it so enjoy

i wish to thank the reviewers thus far for the comments and constructive criticizum

just as a worning there will be mistakes PLEZE DONT KILL ME

Chapter 4

"AHH baachan i-i-i-its not like that you see me-sakura-woods-ANBU-transport jutsu-hug and that's why we are like this."

The old lady (I know she looks young but that won't keep me from calling her old) laughed and could barely breathe. She laughed as the blonde scrambled away from Sakura and tried to deny that he and Sakura weren't a couple. Sakura giggled then laughed as well, but when she heard Naruto say that they weren't a couple she felt a very small but sharp pain in her heart.

_What the hell was that?_

_**I don't know?**_

_All Naruto said that we weren't a couple and there was a sharp pain._

_**Hmm very interesting**_

_What are you getting at?_

_**I don't know just yet still talking to your heart. Damn your heart talks too much. Maybe I will just catch a flick.**_

_Huh?_

_**Your memories, duh, see ya later on.**_

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto yelled to Sakura.

"Huh?" Sakura looked dazed and seemed to miss out on all of the conversation

"Naruto, Sakura please take a seat."

As Naruto and Sakura took their seats they soon realized that Tsunade's only available chair was a **two person _love_ seat**. As they sat the seat seemed to be too small both their sides rubbed against each other and Naruto unconsciously placed his arm on Sakuras shoulders. Quickly realizing his mistake he moved his arm from Sakura's shoulders to the back of the _love_ seat.

"so baachan you called us for something."

"yes I did Naruto. Naruto, Sakura I have a request to ask of you. Should you choose to accept you two will be paid weekly and both given a new home."

"ok baachan what is the catch?"

"you two are both familiar with Konohamaru correct?"

they both nodded.

"you two know that Konohamaru has become like a second Naruto correct?" Tsunade glared at Naruto as she said his name.

they both nodded

"What you don't know is since my sensei the third hokage died Konohamaru has no one to care for him except Ebisu (forgot how to spell it sorry). What I want you two to do is care for Konohamaru not like a maid or butler more like," Tsunade made a pause before continuing "parents."

Silence filled the room. Though the silence was short lived to Naruto and Sakura it seemed like forever.

"NANI!!??" they both stood up and yelled in unison

"I want you two to become like Konohamaru surrogate parents, I feel that in order to keep that kid out of trouble he need more than a closet pervert.." naruto dropped laughing on the floor "HAHAHAH so baachan you know too?" (sorry all had to put that in there) after finishing his laughing Tsunade continued, "more than a closet pervert to watch over him. Konohamaru already looks up to you I think he just need some one to keep him straight and out of trouble, also to help him grow and learn. Act like parent help him with jutsu, help him through life typical stuff till I find that he has matured enough to live on his own."

Naruto and Sakura sat and contemplated what to do.

(A/N quick legend _hihi _sakura **yo **naruto both thought now onword)

_why would tsunade-sama want us to do this?_

**hmm wouldn't be that bad.**

_what do I tell my parents?_

**It'll be easier to help Konohamaru with his crush on Moegi.**

_I'd be closer to Naruto-kun… WHOA where did that come from?_

**I wonder is Sakura-chan will accept?**

_I hope Naruto-kun accepts…WHY DO I KEEP ADDING THE –KUN?_

_I _**will _accept _**(both Naruto and Sakura's thoughts combined)

"well you two yes or no."

"BAACHAN I ACCEPT!!" Naruto yelled

Sakura turned and gave a charka powered flick to Naruto's forehead sending him through a wall. Tsunade laughed _same thing I did to the brat when I met him._

"Tsunade-sama I accept as well."

Walking from the wreckage Naruto came in from the hole in the wall his flying body made, "baa… I mean Tsunade-sama, what did you mean by 'new home'" Naruto said while making the finger when saying new home.

"you two are moving into Konohamaru's home it is much bigger the only draw back," tsunade said this with a glimmer of mischief in her eye "two bedrooms"

"NANI!!" another yell came from the two in unison.

"That was my same thought, oh well you two will have live with sharing a bed." Tsunade snickered. In her own way this was tsunades way of giving her student a love life (who knows what could happen) and get back on naruto for all the times he called her 'baachan'.

"you two are now dismissed and there is no backing out of this now for you accepted the deal." Pulling out some sake Tsunade started her break.

"Baa," looking at sakura before speaking another word he corrected himself not wanting to get hit again "Tsunade-sama I have something to tell you before we leave."

Whispering into her ear Tsunade became angry and used the body flicker technique to find a certain perverted toad hermit.

"Naruto did you tell her about your perverted sensei?"

"Yep."

"But I wanted to kill him." Sakura said in a silly sweet winny voice

"We can watch later, now lets get prepared and find Konohamaru sound good Sakura-chan?"

"sure Naruto-kun." And with that she was gone.

"I must be hearing things, did she just say 'Naruto-kun'? I must be dreaming" pinch "No it is defiantly my hearing then"

as Sakura ran to her house she was mentally screaming at herself.

_I didn't say that out loud did i?_

_**Yes you did.**_

_No it was a mistake I don't like naruto-kun… AHH THERE I GO AGAIN._

_**Look it is really simple I finished talking to your heart and checked your memory and I know what is wrong with you.**_

_Well tell me._

_**You are head over heals in love with Naruto Uzumaki**_

_WHAT I THOUGHT I WAS IN LOVE WITH Sasuke-kun?_

_**That is were you are wrong my dear. ROLL FILM!**_

_Huh?_

_**See this is when naruto saved you from Garra**_

_But Sasuke_

_**Said that naruto saved you. He wasn't being modest he was being honest.**_

_Here is where naruto made that promise to bring Sasuke back._

_**PAUSE THE FILM now sakura look into his eyes right as you ask him to bring back Sasuke.**_

In slow motion sakura sees that a little bit of sadness and jelousy comes into Naruto's eyes.

_**Please tell me you understand now**_

_I do _she thought with a little bit of sadness _I have been a bitch to naruto and well I see now what I have._

_**Good now I see this as a time to take advantage of your feelings and make the best of the time we will be spending with naruto-kun.**_

_Like not let Naruto sleep on the floor but on the bed right._

_**Oh is the innocent cherry blossom not as innocent as she looks.**_

_Cut it out. _

_**Ok, ok be on your best behavior tonight.**_

Sakura reaches home and packs stuff for the night. She soon finds out that her only available nightwear is a really thin pink night gown. Sakura thought nothing of it and packed things for the day after.

_Cloths check_

_Toothbrush check_

_Night gown check_

_**Condoms?**_

_Che.. hey what did you say? I am not going to go that far _

_**Better safe than sorry**_

_Why you_

Once she was packed she left and headed off for konohamaru's home.

At konohamru's house he was eating some dinner ebisu had made _I wish I had someone around like naruto neesan. _He huffed while eating whatever

_KNOCK_

"I'll get it." Konohamaru said, running from the slop ebisu was feeding him

"Hey Konohamaru" naruto was at his door with a back pack

"Naruto neesan, what's with the pack? Are you going on another trip?"

"No Konohamaru in fact I will tell you all the detail once I get inside."

"Sure Naruto neesan"

"Uhh where is Ebisu"

"Hmm I don't know somewhere around here"

Walking through out the home Naruto found Ebisu in the study. After explaining the assignment Tsunade had given him and Sakura ebisu left with little resistance.

"So Naruto neesan what is this all about?"

Just then there was another knock.

"Ah Sakura chan you are here, that is just great I was about to explain to Konohamaru about what we are going to be doing here."

_So I really do love him my heart races when ever I get near him._

"Naruto neesan, Sakura neechan what are you two doing here?"

"we have been given an assignment and that assignment is…"

"we are to be your parents."

Silence

"What do you guys mean you are going to me my parents?"

"baa I mean Tsunade-sama sees that you are acting like me in my younger years and well she knows that you listen to us so we are going to be not only rolemodels but the people that will care for you and make sure you stay out of trouble."

"I don't have to call you guys mom and dad do i?"

"Umm well we never really thought of that but I guess, are that ok with you Sakura-chan."

"Sure I am fine with that naruto. You can refer to us as your mother and father when ever you want or just Naruto and Sakura as usual." The thought of being called 'mother' made apart of her want embrace Konohamaru but she stayed were she was.

"Konohamaru its getting late can you show us to the bedroom so we all can sleep?"

"Sure father" Naruto's heart skipped a beat once konohamaru said that. Naruto never thought Konohamaru would call him his father I mean bro sure but a dad? Sakura's heart too skipped a beat and noticed Naruto stiffen up after being called father.

_Does this mean he is going to call me mom?_

"Here is the big bedroom, mine is just a little ways down the hall. Night Okaasan, Otosan"

The two blushed as Konohamaru left the two alone. The room consisted of one bed a small couch a rocking chair and bookcases filled with books.

"Sakura-chan take the bed I will make myself comfortable somewhere else."

"Naruto I am fine with us sharing the same bed and I would feel bad making you sleep anywhere else. Please it is ok with me we can share the bed, just don't you dare do anything perverted or I swear…"sakura was cut off by the sound of a storm and jumped.

"Ahhh Okaasan." both Naruto and Sakura made their way down the hall to Konohamaru's room to find him curled up in the sheets hiding from the storm.

"Konohamaru what's wrong?"

"No offence otosan but could you leave, Okaasan could you stay please."

"Ok Konohamaru." Naruto began to walk out and whispered into Sakura's ear before leaving "I need to tell you something before we go to sleep." Naruto left but sat behind the wall next to the door listening to the conversation.

"Okaasan."

"Yes Konohamaru-kun"

looking outside he says "I hate it when it rains like this it always reminds me of the funeral they had for grandpa(I don't know how he refers to the 3rd do grandpa will do) it made me so sad I didn't want him to leave us." Konohamaru started to bawl his eyes out.

Sakura sat next to him in an attempt to calm him down. She patted his back to make him more comfortable and Konohamaru pulled Sakura into a tight hug. He continued to sob onto her shoulder and soon sakura began to sing a song to calm Konohamaru down.

_Its okay to cry_

_Its okay to be sad_

_I am here for you till the day I die _

_Its okay to feel hurt_

_I will make the pain go away_

_Its okay cause I am here by your side_

_Just let it out_

_Nothing to be ashamed of_

_Cause everyone has to cry_

_This pain hurts_

_I know I have felt it before_

_The pain inside your heart_

_But now you know that someone is here for you _

_And that someone loves and cares_

_So don't be sad_

_I am here for you _

_I will love and care till the day I die_

During the final verse Konohamaru fell asleep in Sakura arms. She couldn't help but smile at the sleeping form in her arms.

"Good night Konohamaru-kun."

She quietly made her way back to her room and saw naruto on the rocking chair with a blanket on him. Sakura felt like a true mother at that moment she helped her child with a problem and even though she said it is ok share the bed naruto was stubborn enough to stay\in a rocking chair. Sakura was tired but still felt Naruto didn't have to sleep in a chair. She channeled charka into her arms to pick naruto up and carry him into the bed. She laid him down on one side of the bed and covered him up. Too tired to change she plopped herself down on the otherside. They both faced each other, as Sakura was about to fall asleep she heard Naruto whisper something in his sleep.

"sakura-chan you have a beautiful voice." With that Naruto continued to sleep. Then something else happened unconsciously Naruto's are wrapped around Sakura'swaist holding her tight. Sakura was shocked at first but enjoyed the closeness, warmth, and the feeling of security she got being with Naruto.

"I love you Naruto-kun." And with that she fell asleep.

yea done.

I hope you all liked it

Please review and the song Sakura sung I made up out of nowhere if it was a real song then I don't own it.

Ok so thank you all and review people.


	5. lemons make lemonade

Yea I m back with more of the story. I think I will be taking a break after this chap so sorry if you are really into the story and you wanna keep reading.

Naruto: What do I do now?

Naruto: Where is Sakura-chan at?

Sakuke: Dobe.

Sasuke: Hey this guy doesn't own Naruto but who would want to?

Naruto: TEME!!

(WARNING LEMONY GOODNESS IS CONTAINED IN THE CHAP DUE TO MY PERVERTED MIND enjoy :))

----

Not too far off from the scene was Jiraiya with his trusty telescope and a notepad. Sat comfortably on a rooftop he watched as Sakura snuggled against Naruto.

"ohh this is perfect. This is going to be my inspiration for the new icha icha volume. Hmm what shall I call it."

Jiraiya thought as he watched the two.

"Engagements? No I will save that one for the future. Hmmm"

Jiraiya jotted down a few ideas and looked back at the scene. Still no change.

There was a soft tap sound behind him and a small gust of wind as well.

"Jiraiya what the hell are you doing here?"

The busty blonde AKA Tsunade stood behind Jiraiya and looked down at him. Turning his head to see the busty blonde the first thing he saw was her world renowned rack, which immediately made him drool. She was currently dressed in a really thin white night gown with a black bra that just barely contained Tsunade's rack with matching black panties. Also there was a slightly thicker white robe she wore loosely.

"Well," Tsunade asked annoyed that she wasn't presented an answer yet.

"Well… you see I was just… I was checking on Naruto, YEA that's it I was checking up on Naruto." Jiraiya stuttered trying to keep his cool.

Swiping the telescope from Jiraiya's hands she pointed it at the home that Naruto, Sakura, and Konohamaru occupied. Looking though the scope she saw her apprentice and Naruto snuggled together sharing a bed. _My, my Sakura. _She thought looking through the scope.

Restraining himself Jiraiya bit his tongue as he continued to stare at Tsuandes rack. So many perverted scenes ran through his head as he imagined what he would to that body. If it wasn't for that damned super strength he would have made his move the first chance he got.

---Jiraiya mind---

The bed was creaking. Tsunade was tied up to the bed posts and moaning in pleasure. "Oh Kami!" She shouted at each thrust. Her hip bucked wildly and both lovers had a coat of sweat. Suckling on a hard nipple she screamed with ecstasy. Arching her back more of her breast was shoved into Jiraiya's mouth. Removing the nipple from his mouth she slowed his thrusts.

Pressure was building up in Tsunade, she needed release now more than ever.

"Fuck me Jiraiya, or else…" slowly Jiraiya slowly began to remove his dick.

"or what? You are tied up anyway so what can you do?" Jiraiya said in a dominant way.

"you wouldn't you need this as well." She trembled as her pre-orgasm faded away

"Yes I do but first…" Jiraiya removed his soaked member and dove into Tsunade's pussy tongue fucking her. Alternating from her insides to her clit Tsunade bucked furiously.

"AAHHHH ssssooooo cloooosssee." She stuttered as she began to approach her orgasm once more. The ropes making bruises on her ankles as she tried with all her might to wrap her legs around Jiraiya's head. Stopping his licking he lightly bit down on her clit. That was it, that one action brought Tsunade over the edge "JIRIAYA" she screamed in ecstasy.

---Reality---

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING!?I KNOW YOU AREN'T LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" Tsunade shouted at Jiraiya as just stared at her in a daze.

Gathering charka into her fist she slams Jiraiya in the face sending him into the starry sky.

"hmph, now that that is taken care of…" Tsunade looked through the lens to check up on the couple.

---In the home---

in the bedroom Naruto began to wake up to the sweet smell of strawberries. This is strange naruto would only smell Strawberries around Sakura. _Well we are sharing a room but the scent is so strong that could only mean we are really close to eachother._

Cracking an eye open he looks and sees a mass of pink brushing against his face. _Hmm so this is were the strawberry smell is coming from… so soft and PINK!! Sakura-chan!!

* * *

sorry for sush a short chap i just wanted to get it out there_

reviwers need some insperation

i was thinkin bout naruto tellin Sakura bout the kyubbi (sp) but dont know what to do

i m in need of you help so send me ideas

thanx


	6. morning

Ok all here is the new chap. At first I did this for kicks but I m really getting into this so please review and send in ideas my email is onward.

Naruto's face was as red as a tomato as he stared at Sakura's sleeping form curled up hugging his chest. She buried her head into Naruto's chest as tough she was seeking warmth.

_NANI!? When did all this happen? Do I sleep walk? I know I was in the rocking chair._

Naruto was silent he could swear he heard a scream of pain a while ago

_Eh must be nothing_.

---Forest some were---

A dazed Jiraiya is buried in the ground.

_icha icha battle of love. I like it._

---Back to Naruto---

so what is naruto to do?

Stuck in bed with the beautiful pink haired kunoichi of konoha, naruto thinks up a series of ideas.

stay in bed with sakura. Or…

slowly get out of bed and hope she doesn't wake up.

Mentally flipping a coin (A heads B tails) it lands on heads.

_Oh well, not like I haven't wanted this or anything I just hope she can understand in the morning. This will probably be the last thing I do before I end up in a hospital so..._

Naruto leaned his head over and lightly planted a kiss on Sakura's forehead. A wave of warmth came over Sakura as the feather light kiss was placed on her forehead. She snuggled closer and started to softly chant "Naruto-kun"

"Sakura-chan I will always love you." With that Naruto went back to sleep but was nervous about what to expect in the morning.

---Sakura mind---

_hey were am I?_

in Sakuras mind she saw leaky pipes along the ceiling and walls. The floor covered in water and what seemed to be giant bars at the end of the hall. Curiously walking toward it she looked around for anything to tell her were she was.

_This is strange. _

Continuting she met the wall of bars.

_This looks like a cage of some kind._

Walking up to the cage she noticed a paper were the key hole would be it said 'seal'. Once at the bars she looked in to see what was behind the bars. It was too dark to see anything and even if she could she would barely be able to make it out.

**Who dares disturb me? **A dark demonic voice spoke

she froze not knowing what to say. Giant claws shot out form the cage in an attempt to swipe Sakura but it missed.

**Who are you**

The dark demonic voice spoke again. The booming sound made Sakura jump back, looking in now she could make out red orange figure but still couldn't make out a form. Soon it began to take shape she could make out a tail, no make that nine tails in the back. Soon she saw a fox like figure with ears like a rabbit. A flash of his pearly whites was enough to jerk her out of this dream to early morning Konoha.

---morning---

as the sun rose creating shades of orange and purple in the morning sky rays of sunlight started to wake up the village. In the home Naruto, Sakura, and Konohamaru occupied sunlight came in through the windows. The light traveled from the floor to the bed, the warmth of the sun caressed Sakura's back side and made her want to sleep more, though her mind said wake up, her body said sleep.

Sakura's emerald green eyes fluttered open and she gave a small high pitched yawn. As she stretched she noticed that Naruto's arm was still around her waist and that the sun had now started to make his golden blonde hair glow or brighter. The next thing she noticed was that some how in her sleep she had managed to wrap her arms around Naruto.

_No wonder I didn't stretch right this morning he he. Hmmm Naruto-kun looks so cute like this._

Unwrapping herself from Naruto, she sat on the bed, her body basking in the warm sunlight; she stretched her body properly. Raising her arms above her head and tightening her leg muscles she started her day as a surrogate mother. Her whole body shivered as she placed her feet on the floor.

_I guess I better start breakfast but first a nice hot shower._

Standing up she realized she never changed out of her cloths yesterday. Sakura walked off to the bathroom and began her shower. This being the first time seeing the shower or even the bathroom she shivered again as her feet hit the cold marble floor. And instead of a shower there was only a giant marble tub.

Sakura turned on the water and felt it searching for that temperature that you just melt away in, in a bath. Once it was full Sakura stopped the water and undressed, removing her cloths she made a neat pile near the tub. Testing the water with her foot she found it to be just the right temperature and within a second her whole body was submerged and enjoying the warm water.

---Back with Naruto—

as the sun continued to rise Naruto awoke with rays of sunlight stinging his eyes. Scraching his head Naruto let out a low yawn and rubbed his eyes. Looking to where Sakura once slept Naruto began wonder where she was.

_I wonder where Sakura-chan is._

Walking out of bed Naruto decided to get used to the home seeing that he and Sakura were going to be there for a while. Walking down the hall he saw that most of the rooms contained books and scrolls containing ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, and some battle strategies as well. Looking inside of an old desk Naruto found something he would have never thought 'Icha Icha first edition' and on the inside cover it said _'to my sensei and my inspiration Tsunade'_.

_Oh man, I have to save this for black mail_ Naruto thought with a grin.

Placing the book back where it once was Naruto decided to check in Konohamaru, poking his head into Konohamaru's room he found it empty except for a small note.

It read:

"Otosan, Okaasan,

Don't worry I am just off to see my friends today I will see you later on. Okaasan a request, please don't kill Otosan,

-Konohamaru

Naruto pocketed the note to show Sakura later. Walking back to the room Naruto slid open the door to see Sakura getting dressed.

_Oh kami she is so hot. Ahhh I shouldn't be thinking I should be running now._

"Ahh Naruto you pervert how dare you!!!" Sakura screamed rearing her fist to punch Naruto in the gut. Sending Naruto through a paper door, next a wall, and then out a window into a tree. In the ground twitching in pain he anaged to wheeze. "good morning Sakura-chan."

ok sorry guys that the chapters are starting to get short on you all but hey i dont have alot of time these days. anyway review and tell me what you think and dont forget to send in any ideas that can work with this story.


	7. kono moegi

A Naruto Sakura Story

I demand at more reviews!!

This is going to be my first konoXmoegi fic alright I know that there are going to be all sorts of mistakes due to the fact I don't know shit about either of these characters oh well lets do this. Oh and this will be like a filler _sorry if you hate that I do to_ but these fillers will have a certain purpose along the line so I hope u enjoy (crap I just realized I haven't given Konohamaru a definite age. Ok lets say from here on out he is about the same age as naruto and sakura as genin.)

_I wonder how Okaasan and Otosan are doing, I hope they found my note._

Konohamaru was walking around the village looking for Moegi and Udon more Moegi than udon but anyway. The street isn't very crowded especially since people still treat him like royalty after the death of the third. People would step aside and slightly bow as he would walk by.

_Please let Udon be sick today I wanna be with Moegi_.

Looking up Konohamaru saw the clear blue sky and the sun shining. Deciding to do somthing nice for Moegi, Konohamaru decided to pick up a flower for her. Looking for a decent place he saw the **Yamanaka flower shop.**

_Doesn't Okaasan's friend work here? Maybe this is a good place._

Walking in a bell ran.

Ino looked up from a magazine she was reading to see the Konohamaru at the entrance.

"Hello Konohamaru how are you today?"

"I am fine Ino-san thanks for asking. I was actually wondering if you can help me with something."

Ino became interested and closed the magazine in front of her.

"What do you need help with Konohamaru?"

Ino walked out from behind the counter and came over him.

"You see Ino-san," as Konohamaru spoke his face became redder and redder with embarrassment.

"There is this girl I like, and, well I just wanna do something nice. So I was wondering if you could help me pick something out." Konohamaru's head now hung down hiding his blush.

Ring

The bell opened and in walked Shikamaru.

"SHIKA-KUN!!" Ino excitedly ran from Konohamaru to hug her boyfriend that had been gone for a month on a mission. Shikamaru looked beat up and quite tired. Dirt covered his chunnin vest, his hair was a mess, and there were small cuts on his hands.

"Ino…chan…need…to…breathe."

Ino released him and waited for him to get his breath back.

"Women are so troublesome." Shikamaru said tilting his head to the side till he heard a satisfying crack.

Konohamaru looked at them he was surprised to see that they actually had a relationship seeing that Shikamaru had a lazy attitude and didn't really care about anything.

"I have to report to hokage-sama so I'll see you later." Shikamaru said before giving Ino a kiss on the lips. They had been apart a while and Shikamaru decided if he was going to put an effort into anything it would be, kissing Ino right now, and his work as a shinobi.

When Shikamaru was gone Ino continued her help with Konohamaru. Looking at the vast inventory her family kept, she narrowed it down to three things: a rose, a daffodil, or a carnation.

_Ok if I was a girl about to receive a flower I would prefer the rose, but the rose is too much of a love flower, the carnation is nice but I think the daffodil would look better so the daffodil it is._

Ino came back with the daffodil wrapped in paper.

"I hope this girl of yours likes it Konohamaru." Ino said as she passed the flower to Konohamaru.

"Thank you Ino you're the best, good thing I remembered you were a friend of Okaasan."

Ino was utterly confused at this point. Before he could run out the door Ino called him back.

"What are you talking about 'Okaasan'? I don't know your mother, in fact the only family I know of yours is Asuma-sensei."

"oh well you see my parents had died on a mission together when I was a baby and I was left in the care of grandpa or as you know his as the third. Anyways since grandpa is dead Tsunade-sama has given me surrogate parents to keep me out of trouble."

"Ok well who are they?"

"Sorry I got to go bye Ino-san." With that Konohamaru ran out the door leaving a trail of dust leading towards his teams meeting spot.

With Ino she was still puzzled _he said that his Okaasan was a friend of mine? I know it can't be Tenten, defiantly not Hinata, couldn't be Shizune, and absolutely not Tsunade. But he has seen sakura as an older sibling… nah couldn't be… could it?_

Carrying the flower in one hand Konohamaru slowed his pace as he neared the meeting point. Now at a walking pace he began to think_…AHHH WHAT AM I GOING TO SAY!!!_ Thoughts rushed to his head _uuhhh hi Moegi…no, no, no… hey? No AHH I NEED TO FIGURE SOMETHING OUT. Maybe 'hey Moegi wanna go out later?'_

While in deep thought guess who decides to walk by? What no takers? Ah yea you in the back you are absolutely wrong it isn't Moegi but rather a very happy Udon.

_I wonder why he is so happy._ "Hey Udon what's up?" Konohamaru walked towards his teammate.

"sniff Wanna know why sniff I'm so happy? Well I'll tell you. Today I finally gathered up the courage to ask sniff her out."

"Whoa congrats but who is this girl is it Hanabi, or Akari, maybe Rin? Come on man tell me." Konohamaru was happy for his friend that he had gathered the courage that he himself was about to do with Moegi.

"Moegi, I asked Moegi out can you believe it?" The flower Konohamaru held fell to the ground. His heart was shattered; he couldn't believe what was happening his friend asked out the one girl that he was just about to ask out. He clenched his fist as if he was going to strike Udon. Unclenching his fist and gave a friendly smile.

"I'm happy for you man. Take care I'm gonna go train for a bit."

"Ok sniff Konohamaru. Later and sniff thanks."

As Udon ran off Konohamaru's head hung low, a tear slowly made its way from his eye traveling along his face before being wiped by his fist.

With Moegi she was in shock that she had accepted Udon's date offer and was now sitting on a log.

_Why did I do that? I mean he is a friend and all but a date? I mean I like Udon but, oh Konohamaru… I hope he isn't hurt I'm sure Udon has told him by now but I just don't like Udon that way. STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!_

A sudden sound could be heard in the distance.

**Thud, crack, thud**

_Who could that be?_

Konohamaru was currently beating the shit out of a tree stump the stump had deep punch marks, konohamaru's fists bleed at the knuckles, and Konohamaru was panting as he breathed "AARRHHH" he pulled his fist back and slammed it into the stump again. Many shards of wood had imbedded themselves into Konohamaru's fist, but he didn't seem to care.

An aura of anger seemed to fill the air. Konohamaru had stopped beating the tree stump to rest. Moegi saw this as her time to appear from the trees and brush to see how he was doing.

"Konohamaru-kun? Are you okay?" Moegi said

Konohamaru looked at her then the ground. Looking back up at her she saw that he had a smile on his face which seemed to hide the anger he had just displayed on the tree.

"I'm fine Moegi, thank you for asking… ow damn it." Looking at his fists he saw they were red with blood and bits and pieces of wood were in his skin.

"Here let me help you."

She kneeled to his level and looked at his hands. Looking at the damage to his hands she hovered her own hands on top of his. Slowly a green glow covered her hands. The glow healed Konohamaru's hands and made the pain go away.

Moegi was so concentrated on healing Konohamaru she failed to notice that he had fallen asleep against a tree. Looking up she saw her sleeping teammate and let him be.

Walking back towards the town she saw something on the road,

"aw what a waste, someone left a nice daffodil on the road…wait a sec it has a note."

The note was simple and short :

_To: Moegi_

_From: Konohamaru_

Done yea another successful chapter. Now I know it sounds like a konoXmoegi one shot but there will be more to come so keep reading and reviewing.

Naruto: hey where was i

Sakura: you weren't in this one baka don't you ever read the A/N in the beginning

Naruto: uh no

Sakura: baka

Gir(invader zim) : whheeeee I'm gonna sing the doom song

next chap ideas i know i m gonna swich things back to a narusaku story but what do you want to have happen

A introduce a new girl that wants naruto

B. naruto meets the parents and has to tell sakura the secret

C. MAKE SOMTHING UP READERS

review go on the button is RIGHT THERE

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/


	8. meet the Harunos

hey all sorry for the really late update i know that a lot of you are looking for me to make a really long chap and that will be possible due to spring break if i m not out with my girl friend. anyhow enjoy the story and read the a/n at the end

---With Naruto and Sakura---

After a good 15 minutes Naruto was able to stand himself up, though his body felt like a big bruise. Checking himself for any serious damage he saw nothing and cautiously proceeded back inside of the house.

Sakura had finished getting dressed but was still pissed at Naruto for not managing to knock at the door before entering. But today Sakura decided to cut him some slack seeing as how this was the first time having to share a home with anyone never the less a girl.

Sakura stood in front of the stove making some breakfast for the three of them kind of like a family. The arrangements were still strange and new to Sakura but today seemed to be turning quite interesting. Tsunade has told Sakura's parents about the arrangements of Sakura staying at the Konohamaru's home. The only problem seems to be that Sakura's parents don't know who the male 'spouse' in this 'family' was.

Walking in Naruto snapped to attention and drifted towards the smell of food. Floating towards the kitchen he sees Sakura making eggs, there was already bacon and pancakes set and steaming hot.

"Mmmm Sakura-chan that smells good." Naruto said enjoying the scent of the food cooking. Looking at Sakura, Naruto noticed she looked, well, like a house wife instead of his kunochi teammate he was so use to seeing.

"Naruto where is Konohamaru I checked his room and didn't see him." Sakura said while finishing breakfast that was meant for three.

"Uh Sakura-chan he left a note saying that he was going to be out, here." Naruto said while pulling the note out from his pocket. Giving the note to Sakura she quickly scanned the note and a frown appeared on her face.

"And I made all this food for nothing." Sakura said placing the note down on the table.

"Well why don't we eat, who knows maybe Konohamaru will show up soon." Naruto said trying to stay on the positive.

Smiling she served the food for the two of them, Naruto unlike his usual self didn't inhale the food like a vacuum but actually took the time to chew his food. This made Sakura giggle a little.

"What is there something on my face?" Naruto said wiping something that wasn't there on his face. This caused Sakura to laugh and also confused Naruto.

"No, no it's not that. Its just I have never seen you actually take your time eating food." Sakura said giggleing some.

Naruto laughed as well and continued eating. Soon there was a knock at the door and Naruto volunteered to answer it. Walking to the door Naruto remembered he has yet to change out of his cloths from the other day. Shrugging he unlocked the door and opened it to find Mr., and Mrs. Haruno at the door.

"What are you doing here demon?" the mother Motoko Haruno semi-yelled at naruto. stunned naruto pushed the two outside and began to explain that he and Sakura were to be the parental figures of Konohamaru. The two didn't like the fact that it was naruto being a parental figure to the third's grandson and really didn't like the fact that their precious cherry blossom was to be under the same roof of the kyubi container.

"Please understand Mr. and Mrs. Haruno I would never dream of hurting your daughter. Though I am the container of a very powerful being I have complete control over him. Hell he annoys me in an unconscious (sleep) state."

The father still had his doubts but luckly the mother was able to tell that his words were genuine.

"Can we see our daughter now?" the father huffed with his arms crossed.

"Of course. Just please don't say a thing about," pointing at his stomach, "you know who."

"Like we could. The third made a law not allowing anyone to say anything about you being a container when you were a just a runt." Kentaro Haruno said.

Opening the door they saw Sakura walking towards the door wondering where naruto had been. The parents switching their facial expressions from anger and frustration, they now looked happy, and more energetic seeing their daughter.

"Sakura we were wondering where you had been when you didn't return home last night. So today we asked hokage-sama what you were doing and well here we are." Motoko Haruno said.

"Yeah sorry about that I was kinda in a hurry yesterday so I couldn't really say where I was going." Sakura said scratching her head.

"Well now that we know you are ok we can leave now and see you and the de- I mean Naruto later." Kentaro said trying to usher himself and his wife out of the home. Motoko shooting a stern look at her husband making him stop what he was doing.

"Sakura could we talk to you **alone** for a moment." Motoko said grabbing sakura's arm and dragging her to another room leaving naruto all alone.

--in the streets—

Ino was walking towards the haruno residence looking for sakura to see if she had any information on who the hell Konohamarus kaasan was. Once at the residence she found that no one was there and left for hokage tower to see if she was training with her sensei.

"Hello Shizune-san how are you today." Ino greeted Shizune as she neared Tsunade's office.

"Ah Ino-san good to see you, and I am doing fine Shikamaru just left if you were looking for him." Shizune said as she sorted new paperwork for the hokage.

"Actually no I'm not looking for Shika-kun right now but I would like to find out something about Konohamaru."

"What is it maybe I can help." Shizune said with the pile of papers in her arms walking towards the hokages door. "Please follow me."

Walking with Shizune Ino began to explain the little problem. "You see when I was working at the shop today Konohamaru came in looking for a flower for a girl but anyways while thanking me he said "_it was a good thing I remembered you were okaasans friend" _he had told me his biological parent are dead but hokage sama had given him surrogate patents to…" before Ino could finish Shizune interrupted.

"Ah you mean sakura-san, yes she has been given an assignment with naruto-kun to watch over Konohamaru."

"nani!" Ino said stunned. "why?"

"Tsunade sama saw them to be fit to take care of Konohamaru due to their friendship with the boy."

--with sakura—

"So how long is this mission to last." Motoko asked

"I don't know mom Tsunade sama said it will last till she sees Konohamaru-kun is well acting more mature and not causing any trouble." Sakura said

"well you staying here is fine and all, but for and extended period of time and under the same roof as the de- I mean boy I don't like it." Kentaro said.

The three were having a little family discussion in another room while naruto was in the kitchen making some tea.

"I hope I can show them that I am not the demon that they think I am. I mean after I explained things the mother seemed to relax but the dad seems as protective as ever. I wish I had parents so I could understand a little better."

The tea kettle whistled as the water was now hot enough to serve. Pouring the liquid into some cups he proceeded to deliver the tea. Walking up to the door he accidentally began to evesdrop on the conversation taking place.

"_Sakura has this boy done anything to you?"_

"_No, he has not, why would you ask?"_

"_No reason, its just I don't like this boy much"_

"_Sakura you may think you know this boy but there is a whole other side of him I cannot tell you about."_

"_What do you mean kaasan?" _

"_Your mother is right, be cautious around this boy."_

"_You guys are starting to freak me out naruto-kun…"_

"_NANI!! KUN, WHAT DO YOU MEAN KUN??"_

"_Mom, dad it's not what it seems."_

"_WHAT IT SEEMS!? YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH THE DEMON!!"_

"_Keitaro we should leave now." _

"_NO I AM NOT LEAVING SAKURA WITH THAT DEMON."_

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT DEMON?? NARUTO IS NO DEMON HE IS THE KINDEST, SWEETEST, AND BEST THING THAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME."_

The door opened as the two adults prepared to leave. Naruto was pushed over from his crouched listening position. The tea spilled on his body and the burning liquid made the boy scream. Sakura was ushering her parents out of the home not wanting to hear any of the lies her parents were feeding her. Though these _lies_ would explain a lot about Naruto's life it was so cruel she didn't want to believe it.

* * *

hey all sorry for the short chap i wanted to make it longer but wanted to get my readers bak into the story.

ok first off i wanna say thanks for all the updates by beloved readers.

next i want to say i m looking for a beta and anyone interested email me at finally thanks to spring break i will be posting the next chapter very soon so keep reading

oh and on a final note i wanna say REVIEW

thanks


	9. the untold truth

_Readers incase you are wondering where I am getting the names for other characters they are other anime's I have watched like "love hina"_

Hey all this is the new chap and I now have a beta so there will be few errors. Anyway this is going to be based around the fact that Sakura now knows about the kyuubi and all so enjoy readers.

The door closed with a click and was locked right after huffing and resting her back on the door Sakura looked back on the conversation she had had with her parents.

_What could they mean Naruto is a 'demon'_

**_Cha! Naruto kun is too nice to be a demon._**

_True but…_

"OW THAT'S HOT!" Naruto yelled as his tea stained cloths seemed to stick and burn his skin. "HOT, HOT, HOT." Naruto was jumping and fanning the hot liquid in an effort to cool it. Most of the liquid has spilled on his shirt and a small portion on the pants.

"Naruto what happened?" Hardily noticing him until he screamed Sakura had no idea Naruto was there. In an effort to assist him Sakura walked up to him and helped him get his shirt off.

Sakura's face became a cherry blossom pink as she stared at her teammates well toned muscles and his buff body. Though she had seen other men's bodies while working in the hospital she only seemed to blush when around Naruto; probably due to her new found feelings toward her teammate.

"Much better, thanks Sakura-chan." Naruto was relived at the sudden temperature drop on his skin and would like things to stay that way from now on. As he looked at Sakura he saw that her face was some shade of pink that was very similar to her cotton candy pink hair.

"Sakura-chan are you alright?" Naruto asked in a concerned tone seeing her face grow a deeper shade of pink soon turning red. "I am fine Naruto but you might wanna get a change of cloths now. Ill clean up this mess, and once your done I wanna talk to you about something."

Naruto understanding he headed off to the room and got into a fresh change of cloths.

_Well I knew this was going to happen soon._

_**Damn it kit! Why the hell do you bother me with your mediocre problems. **_

_Shut up fox. This is your fault anyway._

_**No no blame your precious fourth hokage he was the one that sealed me into this body.**_

_Fuck off I wasn't even talking to you in the first place. I was trying to think to myself but you wanted the attention so just crawl into your corner and sleep damn it._

Running his hands through his gold blonde hair Naruto knew it was now or never. He took a deep breath and headed back to the kitchen to talk with Sakura. No doubt it had to do with her father calling him a 'demon' all Naruto could was hope she would understand.

The walk to the kitchen was long and once there, there was a long awkward silence. Sakura was trying to find the right words to say but in her mind they would never come out right.

"Naruto, did you hear what happened in that room." Sakura said breaking the silence

"hai Sakura-chan I heard it. And I have been afraid to tell this to anyone my entire life."

"What? Its true?"

Naruto sighed "Sakura-chan you know how the fourth hokage was able to kill the nine tailed fox saiving this village." Naruto sighed again. "Sakura-chan the story is a lie. yes the fourth was able to stop the monster but he was not able to destroy him. Instead he had sealed the monster up into a newborn child."

"Naruto are you trying to say that…"

"no not trying but I am telling you. I \am the jailer of the nine tailed fox."

Sakura was in complete shock. _this cant be. But, but this is Naruto one of my closest friends, the one that I occasionally beat up and have learned to love._ Naruto stood up and walked over to Sakura seeing her in a shocked state he kneeled and looked dead into her eyes.

Sakura-chan I know that this is a lot to take in at once but I am not a demon just its container you don't have to fear me." He reached out for her hand that lay in her lap. "Sakura-chan you remember our first big mission to the land of waves?"

She nodded.

"That was my first experience to the kyuubis energy it gave me the power to stop haku when I thought that he had killed teme but still I used that power to protect. I used that power to protect you as well, it was when the leaf and sound attaked konoha. Garras demon had started to take control of him and had you wrapped around a tree with that sand fist thing. But you get the picture I would never use this power I have to hurt anyone of my friends. Besides I love you…"

_SHIT DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD THAT WAS SUPPOSE TO STAY IN MY HEAD!!_

"uh, I'm just going to give you some time to think I'll be back in a few minutes."

Naruto released her hand, stood up and walked out the door. Sakura was left in the kitchen to think about this new information about one of her best friends. At first she didn't want to think it was true, but then the last thing he said was _"besides I love you"_.

"did he really say that our was that all in my head?" she asked herself quietly in the room. Standing up she said to her self _I don't care if Naruto has the demon inside of him. I can see past that, Naruto is no demon and I don't care what anyone else thinks. I'll be there for him as he has for me. The only thing that I am still confused about is if he really said he loved me. _

_**Well duh isnt that obvious?**_

_But what if my head made that part up?_

_**Hey I live in here believe me he said "I love you."**_

---hokage tower---

"ok thanks Shizune." Ino said as she was leaving the hokage tower _now to see Sakura_. Ino was walking towards the front door. As she extended her arm to grasp the door knob the door opened on its own with Naruto on the other side.

"Hey Naruto, what's the rush?" Ino said seeing him almost run her over.

"Nothing Ino just gotta talk to the old hag for a minute." Naruto said jogging in place till Ino was done talking.

"ok well ill see ya later then." She said walking out the door.

"yeah, later." And with that Naruto ran to the hokages office.

"baachan, need help." Naruto said panting into the office.

"Ne, what's the matter Naruto?" Tsunade was currently working through a bottle of sake while doing her paperwork.

"Sakura knows." Was all he said.

From behind a piece of paper she said sipping he sake.

"ah great I am glad that you told her you love her. Now what's the emergency."

"ahh, not that thing the other one the kyuubi thing." She said shouting at her.

"ahh so this is a problem, well did you explain?" she asked putting the paper and the sake down

"OF COURSE I EXPLAINED." He shouted again.

"Well there is nothing I can do unless you want me to prosecute the one that told her. You can only hope for the best." She said leaving the paper and picking up the sake.

_Crap I don't wanna tell the old lady about Sakuras parents. Ill just keep my mouth shut for now._

"No baachan I don't know who told Sakura."

"Ok well scat then maybe she will understand."

"alright baachan wouldn't wanna get in the way for your drinking spree."

"hey before you go one more thing, why the hell are you calling me 'baachan' again I liked hearing 'tsunade-sama' from you."

"Sakura-chan isn't here haha."

---at the home---

Sakura waited for Naruto's return and was beginning to get anxious until she heard the sound of the door lock turn and the door open.

Naruto walked towards the kitchen only to see that Sakura was there with a book.

"the kyuubi has killed more than half the village you know." Sakura said and a frown appeared on Narutos face.

"But Uzimaki Naruto has yet to kill any one." She said as she got up from the table an walked over to Naruto.

"so does this mean that you accept me not as the kyuubi but…" Naruto said but was hit on the head by Sakuras fist. Then his body was enveloped with warmpth as she gave Naruto a hug.

"Of course I accept you as a human, and don't forget you are one of my closest friends."

Naruto was overcome with joy and picked Sakura up laughing. This was one of the happiest moments in his life. With Sakura now in the air Naruto began twirling around. Sakura could only laugh she had truly no idea how just accepting him made him so happy.

Still laughing she managed to say "Naruto you can put me down now."

Obliging her request he set her down on the ground and gave her a tight hug not caring what punishment would be dealt if any.

"Sakura-chan thank you."

---outside---

"Ok so this is where Sakura is living, nice place I bet she has a real big bed."

Inside there was laughter being curious Ino peered into a nearby window, what she saw made her smile Naruto holding Sakura above his head twirling around in the air.

"Are they a couple or something, has Sakura been keeping this hidden from me?"

Ino decide to interrogate Sakura tomorrow on their weekly girls shopping spree. And left the two alone.

---inside---

Naruto had released Sakura from his grasp and they both just stared at each other. Emerald met sapphire, pink met blonde, and both were holding hands without noticing the door open and close. A new visitor has come into the home and the girl was watching the two.

"uh am I interrupting something?" A girl spoke she was the same height as Sakura and had light brown eyes. She had well defined curves and long flowing brown hair tied in a braid.

Naruto and Sakura's hands separated and looked at the new comer.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked in a curious tone.

"Where are my manners sorry my name is Hikari I am a far off family member of Kono-kun's. If you don't mind me asking who you two are?" she said pointing at Naruto and Sakura.

hey all this is my latest chapter and if my beta is reading this i think i m better off without a beta so sorry and well dot forget to review i want people to tell me what kind of personality "Hikari" (from anime the ugly and beautiful world) is to have and some idea as to how she is attracted to naruto ok well dont ofrget to review


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey All I M sorry i havent updated in such a long time and i knowu all all hate the AN's that come up when u have waited a long time for a story so i want to say the new chap will be coming out sooooooooooooooon **

**later**


	11. the visitor

sorry for the long delay and the short chap but i hope u all enjoy

* * *

---inside---

Naruto had released Sakura from his grasp and they both just stared at each other. Emerald met sapphire, pink met blonde, and both were holding hands without noticing the door open and close. A new visitor has come into the home and the girl was watching the two.

"uh am I interrupting something?" A girl spoke she was the same height as Sakura and had light brown eyes. She had well defined curves and long flowing brown hair tied in a braid.

Naruto and Sakura's hands separated and looked at the new comer.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked in a curious tone.

"Where are my manners sorry my name is Hikari I am a far off family member of Kono-kun's. If you don't mind me asking who you two are?" she said pointing at Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto looked at the girl and said "My name is Uzimaki Naruto"

"And mine is Haruno Sakura. Where are you from anyway I had no idea that Konohamaru had relatives outside of Konoha."

Hikari cocked her head to one side and said "I am from the land of waves perhaps…"

Hikari now looked at the two closer and jumped up and down with glee.

"OH KAMI! I THOUGH YOU TWO LOOKED FAMILIAR!"

"Hey quiet down what with the yelling?" Naruto said covering his ears.

"Its you two, the ones that saved the land of waves from Gato I can't believe that I am actually talking to the great Naruto Uzimaki."

Hikari looked in her pack and took out an envelope with pictures inside. Hikari said "I take a whole bunch of pictures and well here take a look." After shuffling through a bunch she handed Sakura four.

"ne, Sakura-chan what are they of?" Naruto asked trying to peer over her shoulder only to be blocked by her pink hair.

"You have got to be kidding me…Naruto look at this!" Sakura handed Naruto the pictures.

The first picture was of a bridge.

"Sakura-chan its just a…" naruto complained not seeing anything important.

Naruto moved on to the next picture. Now he knew why Sakura was so surprised.

It was a picture in the front of the bridge mostly showing a plate reading **"HERE LAY THE 'GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE' IN HONOR OF THE LEAF NINJA THAT FOUGHT TO ENSURE THE BUILDING OF THIS BRIDGE"**

"Awesome I can't believe it we must be like celebrities there Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed

"You bet you two are, hold on lemme get a picture of you two I can't believe I am so lucky to see you guys in person." Holding a small camera with a quick flask Hikari had taken a picture with two of the most famous people know in the wave.

"So Naruto Uzimaki, Sakura Haruno, wow I still can't believe I am seeing you two but what are you doing at my cousin's place.

The two talked to Hikari and explained that they were there to look after Konohamaru like parents. The conversation soon changed and it left Naruto in the dark, the conversation being about girl things like perfumes, hair styles, or shoes.

"Hey I have an Idea how about we go around the village I'm sure you would like to see some of the things Konoha has." Naruto said "Sakura-chan you in?"

Looking at the clock Sakura saw it was 3:30 pm "shoot, sorry Naruto I need to go to the hospital I need to cover chi-chi's shift." Jogging out the door, "see ya later on tonight." Waving bye.

"well I guess its just you and me huh?" naruto said looking at hikari

"guess so" she said with a smile. "so where is our first stop going to be I mean this village is so beautiful what kind of things does it offer."

Walking down the main street naruto starts to say all the stores names and what they sold until they had come across naruto's favorite food stand.

"ramen" he mumled to himself as his stomach let out a small growl and his mouth beguan to water.

Hikari looked at naruto and smiled "I take it someone is hungry." She giggled a little as he snapped back to attention and rubbed his neck.

"Yea I guess. He he, hey by chance do you like ramen?" naruto asked

"Sure I love it. Hell at one time I use to live off it."

As Naruto and hikari walked towards the ramen stand naruto noticed the looks that hikari was getting from all the guys as they walked together. Once seated and the food ordered hikari thought back and was curious about narutos relationship with sakura.

"So Naruto are you and sakura like a _thing, _you know a couple?" naruto shook his head. "No, I mean we are close friends and all but, I don't think she would ever become my girlfriend or anything."

"Hmmm why I mean you look like, well a hunk, a real catch and you seem really nice too why wouldn't she wanna be your girl."

"Well it's a little complicated and a bit of a long story."

"Believe me I have all the time in the world."

"Order up" Tenshi said while placing the two bowls of ramen on the counter.

"So Naruto who is this lovely young lady you have here?" the old man asked as he continued cooking. "Her name is Hikari and she is a family member of Konohamaru's."

"nice too meet you sir." Hikari said and began slurping the noodles like naruto.

once the two were done Naruto payed and left with Hikari.

"so you wanna know why me and Sakura aren't together huh?"

she nodded and listened carfully

"well if you really wanna know … gotta catch me." And with that naruto ran at a very slow pace for him but fast enough that a regular civilian could catch up .

_Poof_

"Naruto our going to have to run faster then that if you don't want me to catch you."

Naruto's eyes became dinner plates as he saw that she was keeping up with him with ease.

"guess I forgot to mention that I am a kunoichi of the land of waves." She said moving in to tag him

"Ahhhh no fair" naruto screamed while increasing speed

"I'm going to get you naruto" she yelled

---in the hospital---

"ok and everything checks out sir you can now be discharged from the hospital." Sakura said while checking in on and older patient recovering from a heart attack.

"thank you dear" he said and with that sakura left the room.

"Hey Sakura-san how are you today" Shizune said as she was doing her rounds.

"Fine. What about you?"

" I'm fine, so what is this I hear with you and naruto nee- living under the same roof?"

sakura blushed a little and said "oh its just a little thing that is suppose to lighten Tsunade-sama's load cause Konohamaru is being a pain."

"oh, ok so just be safe I don't wanna hear that there are going to be little naruto's and sakura's are going to be running around konoha anytime soon."

Sakuras face turned tomato red and shook her head.

"no no no things aren't like that we are just good friends that's all."

Smirking Shizune walks off with her clipboard held to her chest, "Whatever you say Sakura."

* * *

ok all that is all i got for now i hope u liiked it later peoples

* * *


	12. tag and a date

hey im back and i know or hope you enjoy this chap so

ON WITH THE STORY

* * *

-

The two raced through the forest in a game of tag as naruto tried to escape with all he could. Jumping from tree to tree he turned to look for hikari seeing no one there he hides himself in a leafy branch.

"Phew I bet she won't find me here." Naruto said wiping tiny beads of sweat from his forehead.

A little distance off hikari was looking for naruto '_hmm where could he be?' _stopping to rest herself she sat on a branch to catch her breath.

"Man, its been a while since I've had a run like that. Usually the guys I chase give up; naruto is sure a strong one." She spoke to herself thinking of a way to find her prey.

"Naruto, oh Naruto, where are you I feel so lonely out here all alone." She said with a grin using the kunochi's special skill of seduction.

"I feel so hot from all that running, Naruto I don't think I can move." She faked a fall to her knees and panted a little

Within the forest Naruto looked at her from his perch his forehead protector shone slightly as thin streams of light shot through the tree tops.

Looking up hikari noticed a small glimmer and smirked, "ha I found you Naruto." She flung kunai and stars at the area where the glimmer shone. All the stars and kunai struck and hit with dead accuracy. Naruto stumbled and fell to the forest floor and slammed with a deep thud.

Shocked Hikari rushed down to the ground to inspect his body "naruto I'm so sorry I thought that you would have dodged them. I...I"

_Poof _

"NARUTO IM GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT!" She yelled now noticing it was a

Substitution.

Snickering behind his old tree bark imitation body size sheet he is soon discovered by a water clone and held in a water prison jutsu.

"Aw hikari-chan, your no fun." Naruto said with a pout.

"YOU HAD ME WORRIED THAT I KILLED YOU. Anyway now that I found you, you have to tell me why you and sakura aren't together." Hikari said and released the water prison jutsu.

Sitting on a branch naruto dug through his mind searching for the right words. It can only be explained in four simple words. "She loves someone else. That's why Hikari."

Hikari wanted to ask who but this seemed to be a touchy subject for naruto and she left it at that. Then suddenly she got a little glimmer in her eye. She returned to her seduction mode and stared at naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I feel sorry for sakura not having such a strong, funny, hot guy. I mean I would kill to be in her position to be around you so much Naruto-kun. I wish I could just claim you for myself."

Stuttering a little naruto slides away from hikari as she begins to slide closer.

"H-hi-hikari, w-w-w-what are y-y-you t-t-talking about?" naruto said

"Naruto-kun don't you wish to be closer to someone of the opposite sex? Don't you want someone to spend your days with, to have all kinds of _experiences_ with?"

Hikari is now close enough to whisper all this into Naruto's ear cause their both at the end of the tree branch. Naruto is in a tough situation either fall to the ground some 60 feet away or…

Naruto's thought process is interrupted when he feels a wet, warm sensation on his lips.

"How about that, did you like that?" Hikari said winking at him

Baffled naruto doesn't know what to say, he just has his mouth gaping open in aw.

"See Naruto-kun if you stop chasing one girl you could just find another not too far away."

Still baffled naruto has nothing to say. Smirking Hikari writes down her hotel room number and sticks it under his forehead protector.

"Let's go out tonight ok. Pick me up at 8." Getting up hikari jumps to the next tree "Don't you dare be late Naruto."

And with that she jumped off into the distance. Still gawking, Naruto's mind is running miles a minute. Ok…_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!! OK SO IT WAS A PLAYFUL GAME OF TAG BIG DEAL BUT NOW SHE WANTS TO GO OUT WITH ME CAUSE SAUKRA ISNT 'WITH' ME! _

"Ok ill just deal with this later. Let me get home first" naruto said aloud

Naruto quickly made it home and found Sakura cooking something in the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen to investigate the delicious smell sakura turns feeling a presence in the room. Holding a knife that she was using instead of a kunai she calmed down once she saw it was Naruto.

"Old habits die hard ne sakura-chan." He chuckled a little. Walking to the stove he saw a grilled cheese being made on the cast-iron skillet.

---With hikari---

In the hotel hikari looked through her small collection of dresses she brought just in case. She threw on a simple yet elegant black dress and undid her braided hair she stroked her long lengths of hair till it was smooth and knot free. _Yes I can't believe it worked! _ She thought excitedly _I got naruto-kun I have naru-kun._ She sang inwardly to her self while applying make-up. Looking at a near by clock it showed 7:36.

"I can't wait to make naruto-kun mine."

--flash back wave country—

"Man your soooo lucky you get to see the great leaf heroes' naruto and Sakura." (why don't they praise Sasuke its because he looks too emo.) Hikari's friend pan said.

"I know some of us are just born with luck, no?" hikari smiled back while squeezing a naru-kun plushie sold in high quantities in the waves.

"Hey careful with that I can only imagine how you would react if you ran into the real naruto." pan said sipping tea

With a devious grin she said "you really wanna know?'

Slightly interested pan gives a small nod and continues to drink her tea.

"I would make naruto-kun my man and no one can touch him not even you pan" sticking out her tongue.

"Not in a million years I mean there are so many stories of naruto and sakura being thing and I think they are just the perfect couple." Pan said

"Wanna make a bet?"

"What do I get when I win?"

"You tell me?"

Pan thought for a moment and then got an idea.

"You have to go skinny dipping right next to the great naruto bridge **during **the day."

"Rats I didn't think you'd be so through. But I accept. And if I win the bet and come here with naruto hand in hand I want you to…" putting her finger to her shin she thought for a moment, "I want you to kiss Shinobu on the lips, and don't be afraid to add some tongue."

"Aw come on that's not fair then all the guys will think I've gone lesbian and no ones going to Wanna see me and all the bi's and lesbians are gonna be on my luscious body."

"Bets a bet now what do you say?"

"Like I have a choice, its on."

---Flashback over---

---back with Naruto and Sakura---

"Naruto what is that on your lips?" Sakura said noticing his lips being redder than usual.

Remembering the kiss he quickly makes up a lie. "n-n-nothing Sakura-chan."

"Here lemme get that for you." Sakura said while picking up the bottom of her cooking apron to clean up the smudge.

Fighting to avoid the cloth knowing Sakura being a girl could and most defiantly would notice its lipstick. Then the game of twenty questions would start.

"Naruto" she said forcefully "just lemme wipe it off."

With all this moving and fighting Naruto's headband loosened up just enough to let a certain piece of paper fall.

Now ignoring the redness of Naruto's lips she swiped the paper before it even hit the ground

_Hikari room 232 _

_That slut will never get my naruto-kun_ she thought inwardly

**_Hey we cant let her have Naruto-kun quick tell him you love him_**

_I cant do that im too nervous about that what if… _

**_Screw thinking say it!! _**

****

Before she could finish her inner conversation Naruto had begun to think himself

_Wait a sec why should I be scared of her finding out hikari kissed me or asked me out? _

_You know what forget it I know sakura-chan is still in love with Sasuke-teme but why cant I get a shot at happiness. _

"sakura-chan, sorry I didn't say anything sooner and sorry for trying to keep it some kinda secret," she looked up at him "well you see hikari kinda gave me a kiss then asked me out later tonight, which by the way im almost late gotta go later sakura-chan."

Bolting off towards the hotel naruto notices he hasn't ecen gotten a change of cloths.

"well this is technilcy an emergency, wardrobe change jutsu" he poofed into a red black pants with a black shirt.

"now to meet hikari for a date."

* * *

now dont worry people im not going to make in a NaruOC this is narusaku im just doin it to give the story some more interest and many more twists

* * *


	13. a night on the town

the votes speak for themselves i got a shitload of emails telling me i would be killed if this fanfic is a narusakuOC so that idea is scrached anyway here the new chappy it is short sweet and simple enjoy

* * *

"shit I don't know the room!" he yells as he is about to enter into the hotel

slipping past the front desk he does the only thing he can think of

_knock knock _

"the fuck do you want?" an angry guy said

"he, he, sorry wrong room." Naruto rubbed his head and turned to the next room

8:02

Hikari waited and soon heard a knock.

Opening the door she saw naruto looking his finest

"sorry wrong roo… never mind I had to try every room I kinda lost your number." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed at himself

"It's ok Naru-kun," Hikari latched herself to his arm "now lets go." she said in an almost forceful manner

the street was lit with paper lanterns and it was crowded tonight. There were many food stands available and soon found Naruto's beloved ramen stand

"hey how are you tonight Naruto" the old man greeted

"Great how about you."

"feeling better now that I know you're here if it wasn't for you this stand wouldn't have been open this long. Now enough of that this is Hikari, correct?"

"yes nice to see you again." Hikari said

"ah naruto you remind me of when I was younger I was a real lady killer."

"yea right dad maybe a few millennia ago." Tenshi's daughter shouted from the back

"that's mean daughter." He shouts back

"only stating the facts dad." She crossed her arms and looked at Hikari sending her a death glare that said _don't you dare hurt him he's like my brother_ kinda look.

"so what would you like Hikari-chan?" naruto asked

---Room 232---

in the closet of the hotel room tied up is hikari mouth covered with tape only muffled yells escaped the closet.

---Back with naruto---

Sakura tries to control herself she needs to make hikari seem like a horrible date but at the same time gather a little intel on the fact if naruto still likes her or to what extent he does. Trying to keep her cool she asks simple questions that she already knows like his color, birthday, etc.

"So Naruto what do you think of Sakura?" she asked curiously though it felt strange referring to herself in the third person.

"Well to tell you the truth I don't know what to think." He said with a sigh

"Hmm how do you mean naruto?" a bit confused

"Well you know that Sasuke was the third person on our team right." The thought of Sasuke was still taboo for it made both naruto and sakura depressed. Sakura fought and succeeded in hiding those emotions and replied with a yes.

"Well you see this thing is that sakura, actually all of the kunoichi in my class had a big crush on him." Naruto laughs at himself recollecting the fact he was sasukes first kiss.

"Yea all the girls in class hated me when I was shoved into Sasuke's face and kissed him…now don't start thinking I bat for the other team I'm all for girls. The real thing is that Sasuke defected and went to train with a missing nin and its all my fault to."

"No naruto I know that you would have done your best to retrieve Sasuke." sakura said really getting into character.

"Are you done with your food I need to continue this in private?"

"Yea let's get outta here."

Dropping money and leaving 2 bowls of half eaten ramen they go for a walk through the forest.

"Where were we at I kinda forgot this subject gets me depressed but it feels good getting it off my chest instead of just giving it to obaa-chan in a report."

"You were gonna tell me about sasukes retrieval."

"Right, sakura-chan was in love with him and I made her a promise. A promise of a lifetime and I broke it I couldn't bring him back even after all that training with ero-sennin."

Sakura was surprised how open he was with hikari being that she had only known naruto since this afternoon.

"Why are you sharing this with me I mean shouldn't you do this with your friends I mean you just met me today."

Looking at her he sighs and looks down to the ground.

"When I look into your eyes I see something, something that tells me that I can trust you to tell you the truth I think that this is the most I've told someone in years. Even with sakura-chan as my closest friend I would never have the guts to admit I'm in love with her…"

Sakura's heart dropped _there it was again he said he's in love with me and there is no reason to doubt it._

Moving closer she wraps her arms around Naruto and holds him close.

"hikari-chan?"

dropping the transformation jutsu she continues to hold him

"I love you too Naruto."

"Sakura-chan!!!!!"

her pink hair was all he needed to see naruto blacked out.


	14. an

hey all this is mike im sorry im sorry so so sorry but im taking a break from this story for a bit and working on my naruino piece so you wont hear from me for a while sorry


	15. incomplete

ok yall i want you to know right now that i am a little stuck on how to do this chapter it is incomplete but if any one has anything they think i should put in or suggestions hey im open to about anything i dont wanna leave this story incomplete

* * *

Flashback----

_Knock knock _

"Hold on a sec." hikari shouts at the door getting her purse. Opening the door blindly, "ok I'm ready Na-ru-to-kun." Opening her eyes she sees Sakura, Narutos pink haired crush. "Oh hey there sakura what are you doing here?" Hikari asks

"We need to talk." Walking in without permission obviously seeking a dominant position Sakura sits on the bed as Hikari closes the door.

"Ok so what is this about?" hikari asks.

Taking in a deep breath sakura starts "what do you see in naruto?" sakura closes her eyes seeing the lipstick on Naruto's lips flash in her head. "Why did you kiss him is more what my question is."

"Why do you want to know you obviously have no interest in him." Hikari huffs while crossing her arms.

"Naruto is… well he is someone very special to me. He has been there for me since Sasuke left the village. He has become my best friend and now me and him watching your cousin living under the same roof. It has opened my eyes to what naruto really is to me."

"And so what is he REALLY to you?" hikari asks.

"He is the one that has been there for me the one that has been chasing me for I don't know how long and this stupid little girl has just realized it. Naruto has done so much for me I don't know what to do or to say."

* * *

that is all i have please review with suggestions peace 


	16. finished not the end

the finalization of the latest chapter for naruto sakura story

* * *

Flashback----

_Knock knock _

"Hold on a sec." hikari shouts at the door getting her purse. Opening the door blindly, "ok I'm ready Na-ru-to-kun." Opening her eyes she sees Sakura, Narutos pink haired crush. "Oh hey there sakura what are you doing here?" Hikari asks

"We need to talk." Walking in without permission obviously seeking a dominant position Sakura sits on the bed as Hikari closes the door.

"Ok so what is this about?" hikari asks.

Taking in a deep breath sakura starts "what do you see in naruto?" sakura closes her eyes seeing the lipstick on Naruto's lips flash in her head. "Why did you kiss him is more what my question is."

"Why do you want to know you obviously have no interest in him." Hikari huffs while crossing her arms.

"Naruto is… well he is someone very special to me. He has been there for me since Sasuke left the village. He has become my best friend and now me and him watching your cousin living under the same roof. It has opened my eyes to what naruto really is to me."

"And so what is he REALLY to you?" hikari asks.

"He is the one that has been there for me the one that has been chasing me for I don't know how long and this stupid little girl has just realized it. Naruto has done so much for me I don't know what to do or to say."

Hikari was surprised at best. "ok so you realize that naruto has done so much for you and now you want him. Is that right? Are you sure this isnt just jelousy?" she turns her back to sakura. Suddenly hikari feels pressure on her shoulder .

"there is no way im letting a slut like you take naruto away from me." Sakura says holding a kuni so it slightly presses against the spine.

Hikari's form falls into a puddle of water as her water clone is dispelled. "Oh, so you're not a citizen are you?" sakura says taking in her surroundings look at all nooks and crannies.

"hey get out of here!" a man next door shouts and throws something metallic slamming against a wall.

"Sorry wrong room god, OW hey that hurts stupid frying pan." Naruto says.

"got you!" hikari bursts from the closet attempting to tackle sakura. Quickly turning around sakura slams hikari in the face knocking her out cold.

Looking over her body before hiding the unconscious form she thinks _cute dress_ she quickly ties the body up in rope and stuffs hikari's mouth with a sock on the floor.

"transform," she whispers and poofs into hikari's form

_knock knock _

"sorry wrong room."

present

Stroking his hair, narutos head rests in her lap as the night progressed. The night air became colder and both bodies shivered slightly. Naruto groans _oh man that had to be a dream. Damn its cold. Hmm but, that feels good, like, like some one is combing my hair? _

his eyes crack open and he slowly yawns. "sakura-chan what's going on." Seeing sakura in front of him made naruto question what was going on. She chuckles continuing to comb her fingers through his hair. "We just about finished out date silly." Now even more confused. "what date I was with…" _poof_ sakura transforms into hikari "me" sounding just like hikari.

Sakura poofs back to herself. Standing up naruto dusts himself off. Sakura still on her knees, naruto helps her up. The two start walking to their home.

"so does this mean we are like a couple" naruto asks dumbly

"well if you don't wont to" sakura pouts

"no no no its not that its…"

she laughs "I was only playing naruto, yea I think we can be a couple…oops"

now worried "oops what oops?"

"uh the thing with my parents you know this could turn into a Romeo & Juliet thing forbidden love with you containing the fox and all." Sakura says

"eh don't worry about that we can take care of that later. Lets just get home and sleep I feel tired."

Sakura pushes naruto aside "come on you just woke up and you want to sleep."

"Yep that's me; as lazy as ever."

* * *

ok ive hit a corner and i need the readers help what do you want to read o wise readers read and review 


	17. this is the end sorry with an AN

AN

ok all it seems ive run into not a brick but a concrete wall with this story with this authors note i deem my story complete but dont be pissed off just yet i will work on a sequel so that is all i have to say. if you have any interesting ideas just shout it out by reviewing and dont be afraid this is mike ending my first story " naruto sakura story" yeah my first fan fic hope you enjoy any others i have posted i currently have two others one being haruno blood limit the other a naruino story a new love a new begining

latter peoples


End file.
